


【银英|罗莱】纷乱（pwp）

by mirotice



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说, 银英
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirotice/pseuds/mirotice
Summary: 得到他。让高高在上的主君，像那些臣服在他身下的人一样，张着双腿迎合他的冲撞。这是很久以前，在罗严塔尔脑海中一闪而过的想法，而现在，他早就将其变为了现实。
Relationships: Reinhard von Lohengramm/Oskar von Reuenthal, 罗严塔尔, 罗严塔尔/莱因哈特, 莱因哈特 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【银英|罗莱】纷乱（pwp）

皇帝失联的第二天，整个银河帝国乱成一团，与此同时没有任何消息传来的，还有本该在新领土等待皇帝亲临视察的罗严塔尔元帅。  
“罗严塔尔元帅叛乱”的风声似乎在万众瞩目中成为了事实，莱因哈特皇帝的去向则牵动着无数人的心。  
但不管外面如何喧嚣，当事人此刻却是完好无损地坐在自己旗舰的舰桥上，甚至还有闲情透过伯伦希尔舰桥的落地窗，眺望着远处的星海。虽然做了皇帝，莱因哈特的这个习惯仍然未改变，眼前由无数个星球组成的壮丽天景，如今已尽数为他所拥有，然而这并没有让他感到更多的愉悦。  
星罗棋布的夜幕中，不速之客闯入了他的视线。  
罗严塔尔走了过来。  
“你打算把朕软禁在此吗？”莱因哈特的从窗玻璃的反射里对上了罗严塔尔异色的双瞳。  
“臣不敢。”罗严塔尔的语气依然恭敬，只是坐在皇帝旁边顺手揽住他的动作丝毫不见臣下对君主该有的敬重，而将君主拥入怀中这个行为更是熟练得仿佛进行过无数次。  
“卿的行动并不能支撑卿的话语。”莱因哈特戳穿他。  
“陛下说的对。”  
罗严塔尔蹭了蹭他那头金发，并不在意自己任性的行为会掀起什么样的波澜。现在他的眼里，只有莱因哈特这个人本身，而不是银河帝国万万人之上的皇帝。  
“卿当真如此渴望至高无上的权势吗？”  
莱因哈特说的时候面色有些气恼的微红，他知道罗严塔尔并不会把自己怎么样，只是他明目张胆劫持了伯伦希尔也是事实，这让皇帝感到面子上过不去。若说哪里让他好受一些，就是眼前的局面跟他自己的纵容不无关系这件事情了。  
他纵容地给了罗严塔尔过高的权利，纵容了他在风言风语中的不知收敛、在风口浪尖之时毅然决定出发往海尼森，试图用这样的做法令谣言不攻自破，甚至纵容了罗严塔尔潜入伯伦希尔旗舰的大胆行为。  
直到罗严塔尔打开了伯伦希尔的隐形能量罩，让整个旗舰的运动轨迹消失在宇宙中，莱因哈特都没有很坚定地阻止他。  
能做出劫持皇帝行为的罗严塔尔无疑是疯狂的，只身与他对峙的莱因哈特也不遑多让。  
“我的皇帝啊……”罗严塔尔在他耳边低语，“我至始至终渴望着的，只有您一个人而已啊。”  
接下来的事情，若是帝国双璧之一的米达麦亚元帅曾听到过风声，想必不仅会睁大了眼睛表示荒唐，只怕还会将说出这话的人揍一顿。  
莱因哈特皇帝与罗严塔尔元帅私底下一直保持着过于密切的关系。  
这个看似荒唐的展开，却是事实，只有极少数极少数的人知道的事实。  
皇帝的近侍曾数次目睹过罗严塔尔元帅在半夜从皇帝的寝宫离开，第二天他为皇帝清洗玉体时，就会发现那上面新添了些许红痕，在皇帝雪白无暇的身体上尤为惹眼。而当近侍为自己没有照顾好皇帝而感到诚惶诚恐时，莱因哈特只是很不在意地告诉他:没事，不许虚声张出去。久而久之，近侍就知道了那不是蚊虫叮咬的后果，而是罗严塔尔元帅在皇帝陛下身上留下的暧昧痕迹。  
两个人的亲密关系持续很长一段时间了，莱因哈特知道罗严塔尔此时的低哑声音已经是情动的象征，果不其然，金银妖瞳的男人将他横抱了起来，几步走到指挥座前，将他放下。  
莱因哈特不想挣扎得太过狼狈，默许了他的行为。  
黄金狮子在在战场上固然拥有指挥千军万马的风采，在床上却缺少了一些主动。此时的他更像是一个脆弱美丽的玩偶。当然，之所以用玩偶这个词汇也只是为了体现他对性事的懒惰，皇帝绝无让人随意掌控的可能，能够对其矜贵的身体进行亵玩的，到目前为止也只有罗严塔尔元帅一人而已。  
“我的皇帝啊。”沾染了欲望的声音带着略微沙哑的低沉，唤着主君时一如既往的动听，罗严塔尔从他的额头吻到下巴，又返回采撷抿着的唇瓣。  
“您大可不必这么严肃……”  
罗严塔尔深知，皇帝对床事的冷淡不过是因为这触及了他的知识盲区。战场上运筹帷幄的不败天才，在性事上却单纯无知被动得厉害，然而每次，他都会有办法让他从冷淡到热情，再从热情演变为失控，这对花名在外的帝国元帅而言是再简单不过的事情，到了莱茵哈特这边，却要每次都为此而懊悔一番。  
君主若失了他的冷静，则容易受制于人，莱茵哈特反思自己迷失在爱欲中的行为，正像是为某个重大的战略错误而自我检讨一般。  
“若是您觉得被臣下征服实在有失颜面，大可以试着反过来征服臣下，不是吗？”  
“朕该怎么做？”在这件事情上，莱茵哈特自认没有优势，与其自己苦苦思索，不如让罗严塔尔教他。  
“试着动一动腰。”  
此时罗严塔尔坐在了指挥座上，莱因哈特骑在上方，罗严塔尔双手掌着他腰，引导他扭动腰肢。  
“凭感觉就好……”  
皇帝的上半身衣着完好，头发纹丝不乱，下身却是光裸的。裸露在空气中的白皙皮肤上染上了潮红，细腻的腿根磨蹭着他的腰，臀缝中间的粉嫩肉穴被他用硕大的性器撑满了。这样的场景已足够令人热血沸腾，罗严塔尔只希望皇帝偶尔能够主动一些，会让他更加愉悦。  
莱因哈特循着本能慢慢动了起来，运用腰胯的力量将罗严塔尔的性器吞入吐出，不规则的头部刮到体内某一处时，他浑身都不由自主地颤栗了一下，继而是无与伦比的快感奔涌而来。莱因哈特好奇地用相同的角度动了动，酥麻快意不断滋生，他摆着腰重复起了这个动作。  
尽管苍冰色的眼眸染上了迷蒙，莱因哈特也不忘观察着罗严塔尔的表情，待看到对方皱起眉头低喘，他终于觉得自己在这方面也有了主动权。  
罗严塔尔不曾把目光从他脸上移开，由做臣下的主动，两个人交换了一个绵长湿热的吻，仿佛他们只是一对热恋中的情侣，而不是距开战仅一步之遥的君臣。  
罗严塔尔幻想过将君主按在地上摆弄成雌伏的姿势，以满足他践踏皇帝尊严的阴暗心理，然而实际操作起来时，他根本不舍得让莱茵哈特沾染到哪怕一点儿灰尘。对君主的保护已然成为习惯，哪怕在这种时候。有时他会让莱茵哈特坐在自己身上，有时他干脆将他整个人都抱起来，让君主跪趴在自己身下这种事情是从来没有过的，罗严塔尔光是在脑海中想都会在下一瞬否认自己。  
当然了，莱茵哈特也不会给他这样的机会。皇帝有他的矜持，躺在臣下的身下已是有失身份，尽管他被罗严塔尔调教得对各种姿势都有了认识，但跪着承受对方的进入暂时不在君主的容忍范围之内。  
好在莱茵哈特对此以外的大部分姿势都没有很明显的抵触。罗严塔尔将他压在落地窗前，面对着浩瀚星辰大海，开始了对他的侵略。  
裤子被褪下扔到了一旁，上衣纽扣已经完全解开却没有脱下来，下摆长度垂至大腿中间遮挡住了重要部位，皇帝对此有何不妥并没有认知，然而这在金银妖瞳的男人眼里却比他全裸还要诱人刺激。外套里面通常只有一件薄衫打底，莱茵哈特今天穿的是衬衫，罗严塔尔干脆将其纽扣也解开，他的前身便都暴露在空气中。  
军服外套从肩头滑落 ，莱因哈特被撞得踮起脚尖，塌着腰承受身后猛烈的进出。罗严塔尔的手越过腋下来到他的胸前，捉弄起了小巧的乳尖。直到小小的一粒软肉变得硬挺凸起，他绵密地吻着皇帝的脸颊，感受到肉穴的含咬越来越用力，进出的动作加快了起来。  
“啊……”  
莱因哈特抽了一声气，发出隐忍的呻吟。这听起来有些痛苦的声音不但不会让罗严塔尔停下来，还会使得他用力掐着皇帝的腰，在挺进的时候把他的身体往自己身上按压。  
于是莱因哈特的呻吟变得越发控制不住起来。  
“你的声音比任何时候都要悦耳动听。”罗严塔尔确乎是笑了一下，“放心叫吧，只有我能听见。”他亲着皇帝的后颈，引发他的细颤。  
莱因哈特似乎才突然意识到这里是在自己主舰的舰桥上，在如此神圣严肃的场合行淫乱之事，羞耻心让他小幅度地挣扎了一下，但很快就被体能好上几倍的男人制住了。罗严塔尔将他的手反扣在身后，顶着他往前，莱因哈特无可奈何地贴在了落地窗上，乳头嵌入略微鼓胀的乳肉里，玻璃冰冷的触感席卷而来，他的身体不由自主地绷紧了。  
“哦……”  
罗严塔尔因为他下意识的反应，被温暖湿热的穴肉夹得十分舒爽。他将莱因哈特的上衣彻底剥下来，整个人压了上去，扣着他的手按在窗上，貌美的青年被他禁锢在怀里，除了打开甬道接纳他不算温柔的进入，再没有反抗的余地了。  
身体的半边被冰冷的死物贴紧，另半边不断地与炽热的男性躯体摩擦着，莱因哈特又爽又刺激，仿佛置身于冰火两重天，濒临失控的边缘。  
“换个姿势……啊……”他开口要求道。  
罗严塔尔轻啃了下他的肩膀，抽出自己，飞快地将他转了个身，然后抬起他的一条腿，迫不及待地再次冲进紧致的幽穴中。莱因哈特还未将自己想要回房间的想法说出口，就又被迫成为了活塞运动的承受方，罗严塔尔的性器进入得又快又重，每次都在他的敏感点上刮蹭一番才肯出来，莱因哈特出口的声音被撞得支离破碎，徒剩令人欲罢不能的呻吟。  
相比莱因哈特被剥得一干二净，罗严塔尔一身军装衣着完好，只是裤子褪下一点，放出了逞凶的器具，看起来衣冠楚楚，简直就是随时可以去参加会议的模样。  
莱因哈特不满地颤抖着双手去解他的衣服扣子，然而在男人的冲撞之下，他进行得并不顺利。罗严塔尔轻笑着吻了吻他，自觉将自己也剥了个干净。  
年轻的皇帝终于满意了，攀在男人的肩膀上随着他沉浮，快感的浪潮一阵高过一阵，他舒服得蜷起了粉嫩的脚趾，勾缠在帝国元帅的腰间。  
“嗯啊……啊………”  
莱因哈特已在高潮的边缘，发出的声音带着隐忍的哭腔，罗严塔尔加快速度进入得更深，甬道猛然抽搐着将他裹紧，莱因哈特前方的性器射了出来。  
将整个银河纳入手中的霸主，此刻脆弱得像一个精致的瓷娃娃，额头渗出细密的汗水，双唇微张，胸口剧烈的起伏着送气。罗严塔尔抚着他的背部，等着他平复情潮，性器埋在销魂之处没有急着动。  
“回房间……”莱因哈特埋在他肩头，闷闷的声音传出。  
“这可是你说的。”  
罗严塔尔将他的另一条腿也抬了起来，莱因哈特措不及防，连忙用双手勾住他的肩膀。身体的重量让他整个人直直坐进了罗严塔尔的性器，不规则头部重重地戳在肉穴里的敏感点上，他被刺激得又是身体一紧，情欲喷涌而出。  
“罗严塔尔！啊……把我放下……”  
莱因哈特的话语在这种时刻总是显得很无力，罗严塔尔过人的身体素质让他轻易将他抱了起来，维持着身体相连的状态，往皇帝专属休息室走去。  
若是往常，所经之处必然会有站岗的士兵，虽然罗严塔尔敢这么做大约也是确认了走廊上无人，但莱因哈特还是为这孟浪的举动而感到不安。罗严塔尔掐了掐他的臀肉以示警告，金色头发的青年终于不敢乱动，任由他抱着自己进了休息室。  
将年轻的君主放在床上，罗严塔尔置身于他的双腿间，居高临下地看了他一会儿。眼前的青年，有着过人的才能和强大的权势，但又是那么地脆弱和骄矜，躺在他身下时，只会张着大腿承受，那无双的美貌和不谙世事的单纯一面简直让人想狠狠地开拓他的身体，把他操弄得再也离不开他的抚慰。  
罗严塔尔这么想着的时候，就已经身体力行地动了起来，硕大的肉刃进入得又重又深，完全不顾皇帝挣扎着想要逃开的举动，一把将他拉回来按在身下。  
罗严塔尔用脸颊摩挲着莱因哈特的脚背，从他的脚踝密密地往上啄吻，身下却惩罚似的对着他腿心的幽穴狂抽猛插，直把皇帝干得毫无招架之力。  
激烈地交合持续了很久，往常两个人在一起时都不会太纵欲。莱茵哈特清楚自己身体的极限，并且每天需要处理的事情这么多，他不可能沉迷于此，因而每当罗严塔尔的疯狂即将要要超过他的承受能力时，莱茵哈特都会及时喊停。罗严塔尔纵使再不愿，考虑到大局，也只能匆匆释放出来，然后替他清理干净。  
然而这一次，莱因哈特是被他掳来的，罗严塔尔自然不用考虑这么多，直到身体疲倦之前，他会尽兴地享用这副美丽的身体。  
得到他。  
让高高在上，像那些臣服在他身下的人一样，张着双腿迎合他的冲撞。  
这是很久以前，在罗严塔尔脑海中一闪而过的想法，而现在，他早就将其变为了现实。  
直到莱因哈特承受不住他的侵略晕死过去，罗严塔尔才感到心满意足，再一次在美人身上释放了出来。  
至于那些纷乱繁杂的事情，就等他们休息够了起来再说吧。


End file.
